Revenge of the Mutant
by Light Seeker 001
Summary: Based off of the game and the book by R.L. Stine. Skipper thought he was done with comics for good especially after being pulled into a comic and forced to fight a super villain, the Masked Mutant. But now the Mutant's back and ready to rule the world. But there's a new villain, and one that even the Mutant fears. And he's hiding something far more evil.
1. Chapter 1

_There was nothing but peace. Good peace. Quiet peace. Too peaceful peace. "IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY!" The other League members glanced over to Feedback, pulling his hair. "Calm down, Feed," cooed Flo. "Your impatience is giving me enough bad vibes as it is." "She's right," said the Galloping Gazelle. "No banks robbed, no giant robots destroying the city, no...nothing! Mutant's not made a single crime all week!" "Well, maybe he's decided to retire once and for all?" mused Dinah Might, taking off her roller blades. "No," replied the Gazelle. "This is something that really needs to be looked into." "Well then," yelled Feedback, tuning his electric guitar. "It's time to crank the volume, baby!" Dinah shook her head. "Worst catchphrase ever." Luckily, he didn't hear her, as he blasted a hole in the door that led to the exit. "And I just fixed it too."_

Oh, sorry. I was just reading my comics again. Though, maybe I should have stopped after getting sucked into one. Yeah, you heard me, I got sucked into a comic book and was forced to fight a super villain, the Masked Mutant! He's the archenemy of the League of Good Guys and their leader, the Galloping Gazelle. Coward. Oh, did I say that? Sorry. But he left me to fend for myself after he got his butt whooped by the Mutant. Thankfully, I was able to trick the Mutant by making him change himself into a puddle of acid. You see, he's a shape shifter and can turn into anything that's a solid...but not a liquid, for he can't change back. Well, with no villains chasing after me, I was done with comics, until this one appeared in my doorstep.

"Mom?" I asked one day. "Did you give this to me? You know I hate comics." "No," she said. "I found it on the doorstep. I thought your friends wanted to give it to you." What? Even my friends know I don't read comics anymore! I tried to get rid of it, but...it was like someone was playing a trick on me! "How did," I thought when I saw it on the kitchen table. I promptly tossed it into the trash can. But guess what? It was on my bed! So, I tore it to shreds. The next day however...it was back, taped onto the front door of my house. Mom thought my friends did it, but everyone knows I was done with comic books.

"Fine!" I shouted one day when it appeared under my covers. "I'll read you!"

_Meanwhile, at the Mutant Headquarters, something evil comes this way. "Of course they're coming," the Mutant shouted. "But we'll be ready for them!" "Don't worry, Mutant," Root Rot gloated like the overgrown weed he was. "If I had to, I could mow them down at once!" "Hold on there, plant boy," Pinky Flamingo bickered. "If any of those losers show up, it's going to be ME who gets to rub them out!" And he showed off his eraser fingers on his left hand. "Not if I get to them first!" "Oh, back off, thorny! Just be glad my digits don't come with a pair of pruning shears!" Pinky showed off his artist and sculptor tool fingers on his right hand. "ENOUGH!" That voice and the banging of a fist stopped the two of them. The Mutant lifted his hand from the dent he left on the table. "We got work to do. And the sooner we do, the sooner the world will be MINE!" "Ours..." Everyone froze as a figure in a black body suit with skulls all over it and a hood hiding his face walked in. His iron toed boots and the spike sud knuckle glove on his right hand shined in the dim light. "Ours," he said again. "Remember our deal, Mutie. 50-50 cut on the world after you take over." The Mutant nodded in fear. "Yes, Mr. Frightmare."_

Huh? Frightmare? Who was he? Who ever it was, he sure had the Mutant under his thumb. But when did he arrive? The last issue, the very LAST comic book I ever read, had the Mutant beaten by the Galloping Gazelle! I guess the writers want to add mystery to this guy. Perhaps more will be revealed as I read...No. I'm done with that. I tossed the comic under my bed. It was dinner time anyway.

Night time. Bed time. And it's about time too. After spending a whole two hours studying for my test next week, I deserve a good rest. I should at least if THE LIGHT WASN'T ON! What...The comic book? Suddenly, all the images from the first couple of pages flashed in front of my face and came to life like in a movie! The dialogue was the same. "Mom!" No answer. "MOM! DAD!" "They can't hear you, Skips." Huh?! Who said that? "And the sooner we do, the sooner the world will be mine!" The mutant's voice rang out, then Mr. Frightmare's voice greeted my ears. "Ours. Remember our deal, Mutie. 50-50 cut on the world after you take over." "Yes, Mr. Frightmare." "And now," Mr. Frightmare continued, then he looked back and stared right at me! "It's time to play, Matthews."

What? Suddenly, a vortex tore in the comic and he burst out of the comic and grabbed hold of my entire bed! I screamed and tried to make a run, but to my shock, everything was disappearing and getting sucked into the comic! "Didn't your mom ever tell you comic books are bad for you?" laughed Mr. Frightmare. Then he grabbed my pajama pant leg and started to drag me toward the comic! "MOM! DAD! ANYONE, HELP ME!"


	2. Chapter 2

Now where was I? That was the first thing I said when I came to. My eyes began to focus in the sun light. Sun light? Now I knew where I was! I was at the bench I usually sit to wait for the school bus! The one near my house! I looked down. I was in my red T-shirt, blue jean shorts, my backpack was under my seat and...the comic was in my hand! Did I imagine the whole thing? No! Something is truly wrong! I crumpled the comic book and tossed into the nearby garbage can. Comics caused me enough trouble.

"What did that comic do to you to get you that mad at it?" I whirled around. A girl about my age-fourteen-was standing next to the bus stop sign. Her appearance was as strange as her high voice. She wore a pair of dark glasses, a purple hooded sweater, dark sweat pants and purple Nike shoes. The strangest part of it though was her matching scarf wrapped around her face. It was in the middle of spring too. Wasn't she sweating in those winter clothes? "Uh," I said, trying to ignore her odd appearance. "No reason. I re-read that issue one too many times." "Must be a good story then," she said, sitting next to me. "What's the story? I'm a bit of a comic fan myself." What could I say? "Well," I began, trying to think of a good story. "It's an issue of the League of Good Guys, and their apparent final fight against the Masked Mutant." "Did you like the new villain?" What? "I read that comic myself. Frightmare was it?" Before I could respond, she saw something coming down the street: the school bus. "Bus is here." It drove up in front of us and its door opened. But I remained seated. Who was this girl?

"Are you coming or not?" the driver asked, impatient. "Sorry," I muttered. I grabbed my backpack, passed the driver, and was about to take my seat when something fell on my lap! I yelped, but saw it was the comic I threw away! I looked up and there she was. "I wouldn't want you to get bored." She took her seat far away from mine before I could respond to her. What is it with that one? I looked down at the comic book, now flattened but with wrinkles. As we drove by, the driver switched on the radio. It was that "Lime in the Coconut" song. It gets stupid after a while.

Let's see. What to do while I wait to get off? I spy? By myself, no way. Sleep? After last night, I don't think I want to have another nightmare. I looked down at the comic. No. No way! Yet...at the same time...I wanted to know more about Frightmare. He just came out of nowhere! No. I can't. I won't! I...saw a penny on the floor. I picked it up. Heads or tails then. Heads I sleep. Tails...

I flipped the coin in the air, then let it land on my palm. I cringed at what I saw. Fine. I'll read. Back to the beginning, I guess.

_There was nothing but peace. Good peace. Quiet peace. Too peaceful peace. "IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY!" The other League members glanced over to Feedback, pulling his hair. "Calm down, Feed," cooed Flo. "Your impatience is giving me enough bad vibes as it is." "She's right," said the Galloping Gazelle. "No banks robbed, no giant robots destroying the city, no...nothing! Mutant's not made a single crime all week!" "Well, maybe he's decided to retire once and for all?" mused Dinah Might, taking off her roller blades. "No," replied the Gazelle. "This is something that really needs to be looked into." "Well then," yelled Feedback, tuning his electric guitar. "It's time to crank the volume, baby!" Dinah shook her head. "Worst catchphrase ever." Luckily, he didn't hear her, as he blasted a hole in the door that led to the exit. "And I just fixed it too."_

_Meanwhile, at the Mutant Headquarters, something evil comes this way. "Of course they're coming," the Mutant shouted. "But we'll be ready for them!" "Don't worry, Mutant," Root Rot gloated like the overgrown weed he was. "If I had to, I could mow them down at once!" "Hold on there, plant boy," Pinky Flamingo bickered. "If any of those losers show up, it's going to be ME who gets to rub them out!" And he showed off his eraser fingers on his left hand. "Not if I get to them first!" "Oh, back off, thorny! Just be glad my digits don't come with a pair of pruning shears!" Pinky showed off his artist and sculptor tool fingers on his right hand. "ENOUGH!" That voice and the banging of a fist stopped the two of them. The Mutant lifted his hand from the dent he left on the table. "We got work to do. And the sooner we do, the sooner the world will be MINE!" "Ours..." Everyone froze as a figure in a black body suit with skulls all over it and a hood hiding his face walked in. His iron toed boots and the spike sud knuckle glove on his right hand shined in the dim light. "Ours," he said again. "Remember our deal, Mutie. 50-50 cut on the world after you take over." The Mutant nodded in fear. "Yes, Mr. Frightmare."_

Why am I doing this? I placed the comic in my backpack's front pocket and sealed it up. I decided I would read it after school. "I was reading that, kid." GAH! I turned to the left swiftly to find that girl a seat behind me! Was she reading over my shoulder?! "What the heck are you doing?!" I hissed. She sat back down in her seat. "You didn't have to be so mean." she mumbled. "You don't have to be so weird!" She tensed. Then grabbed my ears! "Oh, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" No matter how many times I said it, she continued to tweak my ears! "Don't call me that," she whispered. Scary! "I'm sorry," I whimpered. She let me go. "One more violent act like that and I'll kick you off the bus!" My savior! The bus driver saw everything. "I'm sorry," she echoed and sat back down. She's more weird than I thought. Whatever. Perhaps flipping the coin was a stupid idea.

A few minutes later, I dozed off to the sound of the music on the radio. "Hey," I spluttered as someone said that in a harsh tone. My eyes adjusted as the girl loomed over me. "Our stop's here Skipper." I instantly got up. "How do you know my name?" "I asked the driver." I looked down at the floor and tapped my foot on the chair leg. "Well, what's your name?" She didn't answer. She just walked out. Now I was curious. The sooner I get out of school, I'm going to ask her why she's like this.

But where was school? There was nothing but a clearing with a path that lead straight to the woods! And that girl was walking down it! What did she mean by our stop? Okay, this is too weird for me. I turned to tell the bus driver that there was a mistake, but he was driving down the road. "Stop!" I shouted and gave chase, but stopped after realizing that it was pointless. I faced the path, and I could see the girl still walking. No choice, whatsoever.

I immediately caught up with her after a few seconds of running. "Hey," I panted. "look." I stopped in front of her. She looked at me. "I think we got off on a bad start. I'm Skipper Matthews." She looked at me, then tilted her head. "Ale." "That's a cute name." I felt something strike me hard. Cute?! She walked past me, leaving me feeling stupid. I caught up with her soon after. "Why do you wear those heavy winter clothes? Aren't you hot?" I froze. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" "You act like this was your first time meeting a girl," she mused. "No," I admitted. "But the last one I met was a liar." And a bad guy in disguise! "How sad." she said. "Are you always this cheerful?" "Are you always this nerdy?" she retorted. Ouch.

"So why are we going down this way?" I asked later on. "Are we going to school?" "It's a shortcut," she said. "I've been down here multiple times." "Never seen this place before." "That's because you wanted to follow me." Will she stop dissing me? "Here we are."

I froze. I recognized those buildings. The towering dark colored towers with the green roofs, the yellow tinted windows...The Mutant's Headquarters! "Wait!" I pulled on her sleeve. "You do NOT want to go in there!" She tugged her sleeve away from me. "I do." She turned and faced me. "And so do you." I swear I thought I saw her eyes glowed yellow. Before I could take off running, a strong wind sucked me into the lobby of the building. I heard the Mutant's laughing voice ring out as I landed with a thud. No wait. That was the door slamming shut and locking itself. "Let the game begin!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ale was a spy for the Masked Mutant?! Great. Another girl that turned out to be evil. Well, the front door is out of the question. Before I could figure out what to do next, the sound of roller blades skidding to a halt in front of me made me jump. "Wait!" A young woman's voice greeted me. "Don't be scared. My name is-" "Dinah Might! The roller derby fighter of the LOGG!" Yep. It was Dinah. Dressed in a purple and red body suit, a red helmet and skates and purple gloves. "I take it you're Skipper Matthews?" she asked. I nodded. "Oh, thank goodness. Listen, we really need your help in stopping the Mutant, since you did beat him before." "Why can't you and the League do it?" I asked sternly. "I don't want anything to do with saving the world. That's your job." "It was," she fumed, skating in a circle around me. "Until the new guy made things difficult for us." She stopped and looked serious. "Besides. It's not just our world the Mutant's after. It's yours too!"

I looked at her, shocked and confused. "What?" "It's true. Somehow, with the help of the new guy, Frightmare was it? Anyway, they found a way to take over both worlds! And if you don't help me, well, get used to having Mutant as your dictator." "Can't the Good Guys do something?" She kicked the ground with her right foot. "We tried, but like I said, Frightmare made things difficult for us. We were ambushed by him, and the last thing I saw before waking up in an elevator was a blinding flash of light." "He sounds powerful than the Mutant," I said thoughtfully. Dinah nodded. "I think the Mutant thinks so too, but he's too stubborn to admit it." That's the Mutant for you. Always the control freak. "Anyway, I was hoping that if you can help me find the other League members." I considered saying no, but with so much at stake, how can I turn the League down? Maybe the Gazelle... "I'll do it." Dinah smiled. "Smart choice. This way."

She escorted me into an elevator. "There's a meeting going on at the first floor. Mutant's got something big going on. I think it involves you." Of course. "Who can blame him? He's probably never gotten over the fact that I tricked him into turning into a liquid." "Well, he's learned his mistake. Don't expect him to make the same mistake again. "And there's more, but I think-" Crash! A red beast jumped down the emergency hatch and tackled Dinah! "Help me!" I grabbed her arm, pulling her back into the elevator before the monster could drag her into the hole. "Too...strong!" With a shriek, the beast pulled her in, leaving me alone. Well, I guess I'm on my own.

"Meeting taking place," I read after I left the elevator. Those were the words that were flashing over a door. Mutant sure doesn't like to be subtle does he? I could be walking into a trap. I just barely opened the door when I heard his voice. "Alright, listen up!" I didn't open the door, but I left it open by just a crack. "An unknown intruder has slipped inside our headquarters. And he has to be apprehended at once!" "I don't get it Mutant," the voice of Root Rot said, obviously confused. "Is this human with the League of Good Guys?" "Who cares?! Those imbeciles are the least of our concern now. We have our...friend to thank for that." "Yeah," cackled the voice of Pinky Flamingo. "Besides, we know their powers and their weaknesses!" "But this stranger-" "Could be capable of anything," interrupted someone else. He sounded familiar.

"Look," growled the Mutant, clearly annoyed for being interrupted. "This much I know. If our plans are to succeed, we need to find him before he has a chance to escape." "That's going to be a bit of a problem, then." That voice..."Why, Fightmare?" asked the man who interrupted the Mutant. "Simple, Molecule Man." WHAT?! "It's Skipper Matthews." There was an eerie silence. Then came the loud cackling of Pinky and Root Rot, followed by the loud banging of the Mutant's fist. "Get out," he said in a hushed voice. "All of you, GET THAT KID!" The sound of running footsteps heading my way made me panic. Where to hide?! Wait. It's going away. They must have left using another door.

"Except you, Magnificent Molecule Man," said Frightmare. "The two of us like to have a word with you." "Care to tell us why you did away with Chinchilla?" the Mutant demanded. "Care to tell me why you made her second in command instead of me?" shouted Molecule Man. "I'm more ruthless and brutal than she was!" How was he back? Last time I saw him, he was melted by the Mutant! "But she proved to be more faithful than you," countered the Mutant. "She never questioned her loyalty to me, only obeyed!" "My devotion to you is total!" "Was! What about now?" "That's for you to decide." "Enough, both of you," Frightmare's voice shouted. "Molecule Man, you are always my favorite. That's why I brought you back. As for Mutant, well, someone has to watch over you." The Mutant growled at that comment, then said to Molecule Man, "Bring me the human intruder then you'll replace Chinchilla." "Do I have your word?" "Do I have your loyalty?" Molecule Man paused before responding, "Only time will tell..."

He was just about to leave when..."Wait. I want to have a word with you in private. Mutie, you know the way out." The Mutant growled, "Now see here, Mr. Frightmare, just because you claim who you say you are doesn't mean you can just order me around in my own headquarters!" "Yes it does," snarled Frightmare. "Now get out, or I'll dry you like a raisin." The Mutant snarled, then, to my horror, burst out the door, but thankfully, was too furious to even see me.

"Why did I catch you snooping around in my room?" "What are you hiding from us?" Molecule Man snarled after he said that to Frightmare. But the latter smirked, "Nothing to hide. No. Is it wrong to keep personal secrets?" "Not if you involve endangering the lives of others. Now tell me of this machine you made." "The one the Mutant made with me?" "NO! The one that's called the-" "Enough," Frightmare shouted. "Just do what you're told. Find Skipper and you'll get your reward." Molecule Man grumbled, then from the sound of his footsteps, he went down another hall. "You can come out from there, Skips," Frightmare shouted. "I knew you were hiding back there all along."


	4. Chapter 4

I wanted to run! I wanted to make a break for it! But...I couldn't! I was frozen in fear! I started walking, but not away from the room, but toward it! Something's controlling me! I marched toward the room where the villains were, and I got a good look at the Mutant's office. There were pictures, statues and paintings of himself, all of them glaring wickedly and showing their muscles. "Yes, he's a vain one, isn't he?" Frightmare's voice brought me back to reality. I stopped immediately in front of the desk. "Impressive isn't it," he continued. "I can control a body telekinetically. Even from behind a wall. By the way, you might want to find a better hiding place."

"Who are you?" I asked, trying my best to hide my fear. "Frightmare," he responded. "Though Mutant seems to call me Mr. Frightmare. Probably out of fear and respect. Mostly fear." "Molecule Man said you have something bigger than taking over the world. What is it?" He smiled under his hood. "Now why would I spoil the plot for you, Skips?" His laugh made me cringe. "Besides, if you can beat the Mutant without super powers, I'm sure you can save the other heroes without some." "What did you do with them," I demanded, bravery starting to come into me. "Hidden," he replied, taking a pen from the desk and drawing something on a slip of paper in front of him. "You just have to find them yourself. But first, you need to get out of here." Huh? "Why are you helping me?" "I'm not," he said, putting the pen down. "Just giving you a head start."

Okay...this is new. "You have to go through that painting behind you. It'll take you to Root Rot's greenhouse. From there, you're on your own." So, it's like Super Mario 64, huh? "But..." He got up from his desk and walked towards me. He got too close, prompting me to back away from him. "Don't think that I'll go soft on you next time we meet, Skips. You'd be better off in the clutches of Pinky Flamingo, the Mutant or Molecule Man instead of mine. I'll give you a head start, but don't waste any time; if I catch you...I'LL SHOW YOU NO MERCY!" I tripped over something and I fell into a pit!


	5. Chapter 5

I placed a hand on the side of my temple and shook my head. Getting up from where I landed on my back, I gasped as a giant Venus fly trap lunged at me. I rolled out of the way just in time. I can already tell I was in Root Rot's greenhouse, just as Frightmare promised. That Venus fly trap was only the beginning of the plant nightmares in this place. Evil looking ferns hissed and snapped at me like snakes, and roses with teeth snarled as I passed by them. "The sooner I get out of here, the better," I said. Problem was, there was no door to get out. At least, not one I can get out through. The closest one had a broken lock, and the other one was blocked off by one of those mean-looking plants. Let's see, I could break down the door with the broken lock. No. Too long. The walls and doors are made of plexiglass, not regular plastic. It would take forever to break down. Ooh, boy. My only option was to somehow get past those plants. I just have to time it right. "Ah, ah, ah!"

I turned around, and that's when I saw him! A human-shaped mess of plants with teeth! Root Rot! "Boy, am I glad I found you first before the others," he said, snarling with a grin. "Just think of the rewards I will get for bringing a twerp like you to Mutant!" I'm sunk! How can I beat this guy? I spied a rake next to a harmless-looking cactus. Two things wrong with that. One: how do I know that cactus is really harmless? Second: what am I going to do? Rake him to death?

Ah, heck with it! I am not going down without a fight! I grabbed the rake (and almost got shot by projectile cactus spines in the process), and slashed Root Rot with the rake, but he just laughed. "That doesn't hurt!" Oh, boy. "This is too easy!" What else could I do? I took off running, avoiding whatever plants were trying to attack me. At one point, I used them to my advantage, and got them to attack him instead. Twice he got cactus spines in his butt, once he got bitten by a cross between a cat and a cattail and three times did he nearly get eaten by those mutant Venus fly traps. But by now I had reached the end of the greenhouse and Root Rot was still behind me. And boy was he mad!

"That's it!" he shouted, his face covered in biting ferns. "I'm going to turn you into fertilizer!" I backed into the door. A loud buzzing sound grabbed my attention. We both looked up. A wasp nest, now active thanks to me bumping into the door, was hanging just above Root Rot's head. A wicked smile spread across my face as I prepared to take a whack out at it. Root Rot's eyes bugged out. "No, no, no!" "Yes, yes, yes," I giggled. Then I hit the nest. I didn't knock it down, but I sure made the wasps angry!

Well, I didn't want to get caught in the middle of that! I bolted out the door and slammed it quickly. I looked through the see-through walls and started laughing at the sight of poor Root Rot swatting a swarm of very angry wasps. I collected myself when I turned around. Oh, great. Out of the frying pan and into the oven. A hedge maze. Great. How do I get out of this? Wait. Is that Ale? "Hey you!" She looked up at me, then ran off into the maze. "Come back!" I took off running after her, not caring if either one of us gets lost. She's got some explaining to do!


	6. Chapter 6

"Get back here!" Ale must know her way around this maze! Why else would she keep her distance away from me? Left, right, right, left, and left again! It was getting hard to catch up with her. Then suddenly, she did the unthinkable! She took out a bag of marbles from her pocket, then threw them across the floor! I slipped, fell on my back and slid across the floor and into a hedge wall. By the time I got back up on my feet, she was gone! Curse her! Not only did I lose my chance of figuring out why she sent me here, I also lost my chance of getting out of this maze!

I clutched the rake I stole from the greenhouse and swatted at the hedge in anger. I had to take my anger out on something. Now I was wishing I didn't! After its beating, the hedge starting growling at me. As I backed away from it, I noticed that it started to close in around me! I made a break for it, avoiding any of the bushes trying to eat me. I panted as I saw a hedge wall close behind me. I was safe for now. But now, how do I get out of here?

I was lost. That was it. There was nothing I can do. I put my backpack down and took the comic book out. I snarled at it with anger. "It's your fault. Get out of my sight!" And with that, I tossed the comic over the hedge. Never again. I never wanted to see that comic or ANY comic books after this! I just wandered aimlessly around the maze. This could be where I might die. I actually wrote the words "R.I.P. Bradley 'Skipper' Matthews" on the ground. I was on the verge of crying, wandering if I would ever see my mom, dad and friends again. Something flashing caught my eye.

I looked up when I saw a flashing neon sign saying, "Take me." Below it was a light violet cape. Well, it said take me. Besides, it's just a cape. I placed the cape in my backpack. And continued my wandering. Then I saw it.

A trail of marbles. Ale! She was here! I felt anger and confidence returning in me. Now I had to get my hands on that girl! The trail stopped at a door that read, "Third floor." She must be here. I opened the door, only to find another hallway, and the marbles were gone. Now where do I go? One door got my attention. On it was a sign that read, "P.F." Oh, boy. I know what that abbreviation stands for.

Pinky Flamingo. An artist whose work was not favored by critics, so he wanted to make the critics and the world his artwork. Which would explain the artist, sculptor's tools and eraser finger tips. Out of all the Mutant's bad guys, this guy was probably the most dangerous because his reality changing "artworks." Peering through the keyhole, I could tell no one was home. For now. It wouldn't hurt to open the door and take a peek, right?

I closed the door behind me quietly and got a good look of his room. There was a walk-in closet with various versions of his flamingo pink (or was it red?) suit. Some even came with a matching bowler hat. Next to the closet were various sculptor's tools, paint brushes, pencils, pens and erasers. No doubt his finger tip collection. What shocked me was the chihuahua sized rat that was eating from a bowl. I didn't know Pinky had a pet rat. Let alone a giant one!

"Hey!" A Brooklyn-accented voice shocked me. A hand with eraser finger tips made the door vanish. Then in a flash of pink, and dust, he was standing right in front of me! Pinky Flamingo! His almost permanent smile showed off his yellow teeth. Wait, is it me, or is he getting bigger? No. Not bigger. I'm sinking! "Oh, what's wrong, getting that sinking feeling," he snickered, laughing at me as I was ankle deep in- "You think it's quicksand, don't ya? You're not so lucky. This is 'slow sand.' Twice as torturous, same eventual end result!" He laughed at this prospect, then he stopped. "I know it will work this time." "This time?" I asked. "Yeah," he said, tapping a chisel finger under his chin. "I tried this trick on Frightmare when we first met. He got out almost immediately." "How?"

"I don't have to tell you! Just hurry up and sink already!" He painted the door again and went out. Then it vanished again. I looked down and wondered to do about this predicament.


	7. Chapter 7

Well. How do I get out of this one? I squirmed as I made desperate attempts to get out of the quick...I'm sorry. "Slow sand," Pinky called it. Wait. What was that thing about this stuff? Oh, yeah. The more you struggle, the more you sink faster! Well, that thought made me stop struggling. I spied the dog-sized rat, sleeping on an overturned garbage can. Perhaps... "Hey, you," I called out. The rat woke up and looked at me. "Can you get me out, boy?" It went back to sleep. I slapped myself on the forehead. Am I really that desperate? I looked down. Before I was ankle deep, now, thanks to my struggling, I am now waist deep! I had to get out, fast!

I saw the rat's tail, close to my body. Sorry, big guy, but in this case... I grabbed the rat's tail and pulled with all my might. The rat screeched in pain, and tried to pull away from me. It's working! I'm almost out of here! The rat pulled, shrieked and tried to bite me when I refused to let go. Almost there... Yes! I'm out! I wiped the mud off my legs and pants, all the while looking for a way out. The door's out of the question for sure. A scratching noise made me look behind me. At the base of the floor, the rat had chewed its way through an air vent and crawled its way in. Bingo.

Why did I come in here without a flashlight?! I got lost after a few minutes, and it didn't help much when I didn't know my way around this place! Finally, after what seemed like hours, (it was really thirty minutes) I saw a light. I kicked my way out of the air vent, and it took me a while to figure out where I was: another hallway. I was probably still on the third floor, seeing as Pinky's door was nearby. Wait. Door? Didn't he erase it? Oh, no! He must have come back to see if I died! I have to get out of here before he comes out of his room!

I ran down the hall, hoping he didn't see me. I stopped after a while. I'm going nowhere, fast. Where to, now? Huh. "Lounge room." Well, it's a start. Inside was a giant flat screen TV, a laptop and a door leading to the kitchen. Nothing out of the ordinary. Then I saw a pair of gloves and a utility belt lying on a couch in front of the TV. They were colored in orange and dark purple, matching the cape I found in the hedge maze. There was a note taped to them. "Take us," it said. Was someone just leaving these things around to find? I'll figure that later. I placed them in my bag and they joined the cape.

That's when I saw that the TV was turned on. It was a news channel. "This just in," said the female reporter. "A mysterious green ray has been appearing across the world, causing the world's national monuments to suddenly disappear. The government has been looking into this but have no answers as of this time." Suddenly, there came the sound of static as the image changed into the face of the Mutant. "And the sooner we get started, the sooner the world will be mine!" He laughed as the image slowly faded into black. Then Dragon Ball Z replaced the image.

"I'm starting to wonder why I chose him to be my minion." I turned around when I heard that awful voice. Frightmare! "Run," he whispered. I obeyed, running towards the closest door. There was something labeled on it, but I didn't want to read it. I was in a hurry! I could hear his laughter as I ran down the halls. Then I froze. The walls started to bleed!

No. It wasn't blood. It's ink. Red ink! Wait. What's happening to it? The ink started to change into shapeless blobs with gaping mouths and tentacles. "You won't find mercy from me!" shouted Frightmare, laughing. The ink blots shot their tentacles at me, and attempted to eat me. I swung my rake, but that was quickly eaten by one of them. My only weapon! I'm boned.


	8. Chapter 8

Or maybe not. At the end of the hallway, there appeared to be a water pistol hanging on a string. If my hunch was right, and I REALLY hope it was, it's a ray gun! Now, I have to get by these blobs. I hope my gym class lessons paid off. Inhaling, I dove into the swarm of monsters. One of them swung its tentacles at me, and tried to take a bite out of me. I leaped over it when it tried to eat me again. Another leaped into the air and dove right at me, but I rolled out of its way. The other five formed a wave that tried to wash me over, but I slipped by them. Finally, after dodging the final two, I reached the ray gun. At least, I hope it is.

Oh, thank goodness! It was a ray gun. With it I was able to blast my enemies out of the way. Now I just have to figure out where I am. I read the sign on the door I just came in. "Artist room/printing press." Hmm. Is this where the monsters are coming from? "Help!" I stopped walking and faced the door down the hall to the right. "Painting," read the door label. I opened the door. Nothing but a bunch of paintings of super villains, and heroes. An incomplete painting of the Galloping Gazelle was sitting on an easel. It looked scared. I jumped back and almost bumped into a row of paint cans when it spoke! "You! You! Thank God! Please, get me out of here!"

I looked around. There was a bucket of green paint and a brush nearby. There were a few parts of the image that needed filling in. After that was done, something weird happened. The painting peeled off its easel and came to life. It got taller, and turned from 2D to 3D. No. It's not a painting. It's the real thing! "Whew," he said. "Thanks kid." The Gazelle looked himself over, checking for any damage. Then his eyes widened. "YOU!" I crossed my arms. "Yeah, me. The kid you left behind when the Mutant attacked me last time!" "Look," explained the cowardly Gazelle, nervously. "When I was facing death with my old enemy, I realized something." "What?" "I'm getting too old for this. I should have retired a long time ago!" I kicked him in the shin. "Are you that selfish?!" I cursed. "I can't believe I actually read your comic!" I groaned. The Gazelle sat on the easel. "Look," I said. "I know the two of us had some...uh...complications in the past, but we need to team up."

"Why should I?" I narrowed my eyes. "If you don't, not only will the Mutant win, but I will tell everyone how you ran away like the coward you are!" He looked like he had been slapped in the face. "Fine! But this is our secret, kid!" "Deal." I paused, then asked as he was leaving, "How did you get like that anyway? Stuck in a painting?" "Pinky Flamingo," he said. "He and Frightmare ambushed us as we began to investigate Frightmare's identity. We got separated after that. Pinky will pay for sure, but first, I have to take care of the Mutant. I hear he's nearby. Gotta zoom!" And with super-speed he charged out another door. Better get out before Pinky finds out what happened.

Upon opening the door, I heard the sound of fighting. I turned a corner, but ducked back as I saw the Mutant fighting the Gazelle. Normally I would vote for the hero in a fight like this, but after what the Gazelle did last time, I was secretly hoping the Mutant would win. Sort of. The Mutant changed into a large tiger and pounced onto the Gazelle, but he kicked the big cat off with one swipe of his foot. He got back up on his feet. The tiger leaped into the air, and slashed at the hero, barely missing him. The Gazelle grabbed him by the tail and spun around in a twister, then let go, sending him into a wall.

"Heads up!" Huh?! A blue sphere struck the Gazelle and sent him flying into an elevator. He crashed through the door and fell down the shaft. The tiger growled and changed back into the Mutant. "You dare to interfere?!" I looked over to my right. Magnificent Molecule Man?! He had a look of fright on his face as he turned into a set of atoms and flew off into the air vents, but that didn't stop the Mutant from chasing him down. Molecule Man must have wanted some glory in defeating the Gazelle. Well, now that those two are out of the way, I can figure out where to go next.


	9. Chapter 9

Now then, where to? Walking down the hallways, I realized that except for the numbers on the doors, everything looks the same. I can't tell which door I came through to reach this place! I could go on, and on, and on, and on and on, and...Is that music I hear? Yes, I could hear it loud and clear: Ludwig van Beethoven's Ninth Symphony or Ode to Joy. I kind of like classic music like Beethoven. Suddenly, I heard an extraordinary noise! "AAAAH!" Someone was screaming at the top of their lungs over the music. "Stop it, stop it! Please, I beg you! It's a sin that's what it is! A filthy unforgivable sin!" The music (and the screaming) was coming down the hall. Finally I reached the door where the music was coming from.

Upon opening the door, the music blared so loud, I covered my ears with my hands. Inside was a most peculiar sight. There, strapped to a chair with large speakers next to him was Feedback, the rock n' roll axe master of the League of Good Guys. Oh, and when I mean axe, I mean electric guitar. Which was sitting in a corner, far from his reach. "Turn it off, turn it off!" he screamed. "If I hear Beethoven's songs one more time, I will explode with loathing!" Oh, yeah! Feedback hates all music that's not rock n' roll! It weakens him! As much as I liked the music, I had to help him out. Now if those speakers weren't killing my ears! There was a music player attached to the speakers. And beside it was a collection of CD's. One of them must have the music Feedback likes. Let's see. Prince? No. Sounds of Time. Definitely not. The Batman soundtrack? No. Ah, here we go! Twisted Sister.

I popped the Beethoven CD out and replaced it with the Twisted Sister one. As soon as "I Wanna Rock" blared on, I stuck my fingers in my ears. As I watched, though, someone seemed to like it. Feedback, his muscles now a rumbling engine, shook to the beat. Suddenly, his guitar flew into his hand and the chair smashed, freeing him! "I wanna rock!" he sang. "You wanna rock! We all want to rock! I wanna rock!" After an impressive guitar solo, he took a bow, then realized he had an audience.

"Oh, I didn't see you there Skips!" He shook my hand. "Thanks for saving my butt. Pinky and the new guy brought me to that death machine after the League got separated. Uh, I thought I would go crazy after hearing myself hum 'The Thieving Magpie'." I nodded in agreement. Anyone who listens to just the same type of music is like listening to "Small World" for twelve hours. "Do you know where the other League members are?" I asked as he strummed his guitar. "Nope, that's why I have to find them. You can come with me if you want." Sweet! At least I won't be alone. "Catch!" I looked forward and caught something shimmering in the dim light. It was a quarter, but with the Mutant's face.

"What's this?" I asked, pocketing it. "Don't know why," replied Feedback, tuning his guitar. "But the new guy placed it my pocket when he strapped me to that thing. 'For luck,' he said." "The new guy? You mean Frightmare?" He nodded. "And I have a feeling he's hiding something. I couldn't hear clearly because of the cursed music, but I overheard him and Pinky arguing about some sort of invention the new guy's making." "What invention?" "Couldn't say." He paused. "I did hear the world Horrifyer. Maybe that's the name?" I looked up at him. "What do you suppose that does?" "I told you, I couldn't hear clearly. I have no idea."

"Ah, ah, ah!" A cold voice rang through the loudspeakers on the walls. Frightmare! Suddenly a pipe sucked Feedback into the ceiling then vanished along with him. "I can't let you spoil the surprise, rock star," he continued. "And as for you Skips, I've let you live long enough." All of a sodden, the walls departed from the ceiling and floor, and the ceiling and floor flew away! I was left to float in an endless void with no way out! That's when someone grabbed me by the collar of my shirt!


	10. Chapter 10

I was tossed onto a platform with a thud. I looked up and my eyes burned at the sight at the most flamboyant costumed hero I've ever seen! "No need for applause," he said in a snooty tone. "Everyone does. Captain Bob at your service!" I looked up and down at his costume. He wore a blue body suit with the initials CB on the chest, a yellow cape with matching gloves and boots and his trimmed blonde hair was more brighter than the yellow parts of his costume. I've never seen anything more bright and colorful than this guy. "Now, then, let's get down to business," he continued. "Now, I believe you had a comic book with you when you arrived here?" "Huh?" I exclaimed. "How did you know about that?" "I've been watching you for some time now," he said. "And I believe that the comic might be able to help us in our cause to stop the Mutant and Mr. Frightmare." I looked down in shame. "I don't have it." "WAIT?!" I backed away from that angry remark. "I...uh...threw it away." I yelped as he he picked me up and shook me like a rag doll. "You fool!" Captain Bob shouted, his face now a red boiler. "That comic was the only thing that could save us and you threw it away?" It was my turn to get angry. "I never wanted to be a part of this to begin with! I never wanted to be a super hero!" "Then let the Mutant rule the world if that's what you want," he retorted, throwing me to the ground. "And if Mr. Frightmare rules along with him, there's no telling!" I glared up at him. I didn't like this guy already. "Well," he said, calming down and smoothing his hair. "If you did throw it away in the lair, no doubt Mr. Frightmare probably got his hands on it. If you find it, meet me in room 509. I'll tell the rest of the League of Good Guys about this. 'Til then..." He took off into a portal.

Well, this is one heck of a mission, I thought as I walked through the portal. It led me back to the hallway I once was in. It looked like it had been untouched by the dimension tearing, or whatever that trick Frightmare pulled. Let's see. Huh? There she was! Ale! "Ale! What are you doing here?!" She held up something in her pocket. The comic! "Give me that back!" She shook her head, then ran down the hall, not looking back. "Come back here!" Once again, she spilled a bunch of marbles to stop me, but I won't fall for the same trick twice! I leaped over them and continued to give chase. Suddenly she stopped and before I knew it she swung her fist to punch me! I dodged just in time, and before I knew it, the two of us were engaged in fisticuffs. She kicked me in the shin, punched me in the ribs and then karate chopped me in the neck. I retaliated by pulling her hair, uppercutting her in the chin and headbutting her. Ale quickly got back up and bit me in the hand. Screaming, I punched her in the nose. I could swear I heard a crack.

Bloody and beaten, Ale started running. I will not lose her now! After running for some time, she turned a corner. A followed her and saw...nothing. Nothing but a wall, a vending machine, and an air vent. Where did she go? I mean, it wasn't like she walked right through the wall! She's not a ghost! Even if she was a ghost, she wouldn't be able to punch me; her fists would just go right through me. Hey, what's that in the vending machine? The comic! Crap. If only I had a quarter. Oh, wait I do! The one Feedback gave me! I placed in the quarter in the machine. The spring with the comic spun around, and the comic got closer to the slot. Closer...closer...any second now...any minute now... "Will you get out of there?!" I shook the machine, pounded it and punched it. "Come on! Work, work! You work!" A pair of boots popped out of the slot. How did those get in there? Suddenly, beeping sounds came from behind me. I turned and saw...Oh, come on! Robots? I still had my ray gun. "Well," I said to myself. "Bet ready for battle, Skipper."


	11. Chapter 11

I opened fire at the robots, always aiming at the head, making it fall down instantly. So far, I was on a roll, and I was feeling very pleased with myself. A couple of robots got close to me, but I dealt with them. Suddenly another robot grabbed me by the throat and slammed me to the ground. Just when it seemed like I was doomed, they all just stopped. Shut down. Huh? This was weird. I turned around. The comic was out of the slot next to the boots. I placed the comic along with the boots in my backpack. Who keeps leaving these costume parts around? Ah, well, it's probably not important. Right now I have to get this comic to that freak Bob. Come to think of it, I've never heard of him before.

Whatever. I just want to get this over with. Room 509, right? That's probably on the third floor. I took the elevator and I waited patiently to rise up to the floor. When I finally arrived, I walked down the halls. Let's see. 498, 499..."Don't go in there!" What the?! Ale? Where... Ah, here we are! Wait. Something doesn't seem right... Wait, there he is! Captain Bob! "You got the comic?" Prude. I unzipped my bag and gave it to him. "Thanks! Idiot!" What?! Captain Bob smiled evilly as he took on another form. A dark cowl formed around his head, the yellow parts of his costume turned orange and the light purple parts of his costume turned dark! The Mutant! "Fool! Now watch this!" He threw the comic to the ground. "What was that?" I asked. "Just watch!" he shouted. Snow started to burst out of the comic, followed by...fur? A white fur coat burst out of the comic. Something started to materialize in the coat. First, arms and hands, then a pair of legs, two arctic foxes, then finally, an old woman's head. She laughed as she looked herself over. Then she saw me. "So you're the little bug that's been giving us so much problems!" "Chinchilla!" I exclaimed. "Yes," she continued. "That fool Magnificent Molecule Man trapped me in that comic, but it took a fool such as yourself to free me! And now..." She pulled out too ice guns from her pockets. "Here's my way to say thank you!" "STOP!" We all looked over. The Mutant looked terrified. "Mr. Frightmare!" Yep, it was Frightmare in all his glory. "Let him live. I have something better in mind." "But...but..." stuttered the Mutant. "Who's this clown?!" shouted Chinchilla. "Your new boss," growled Frightmare. "And you do what I say, or else..." He shot a ball of fire at the floor, close to her feet. "I'll melt you like an icicle." A frightened Chinchilla nodded. Then he turned towards me. "Your trip ends here!" Then he opened the door to a fridge and pushed me into something that looked like an ice cold wormhole!


	12. Chapter 12

Brr...where am I? It feels like the Antarctic! Looking around, I thought I really was in the Antarctic. Snow fell in all directions, ice covered the ground I was on, and I saw a river with patches of ice on it. Now how do I get out of here? Then I saw her. Ale? "How do you find your way around here?" I asked her, my hand on the ray gun. I'm not taking anymore chances! She looked me over and said, "Mister Fear led me here." I was confused. "Who's Mister Fear?" She didn't answer and she took off running! "Stop!" What is she doing here anyway? I rushed after her, hoping over ice patches, rocks and and the river, determined not to lose her. Not this time! Not this time!

Just when I thought I caught up with her, she did something I would never forget: she melted! No, I'm not joking! She melted before my eyes! The puddle that was once Ale slid into a crack into the wall. She's getting away! Before I could finally catch her, she vanished. "Crap!" Now where do I go? That's when I saw 3 glowing balls that had smaller balls floating around them. They look familiar. Placing them in my backpack, I wandered around for quite a while now. Not knowing where I was at the Mutant's headquarters was bad enough! "Hey..." A weak voice echoed around the halls. I saw what looked like a bunch of molecules floating around in a corner of the area. It looked like they were incomplete. A light bulb would have popped over my head at this point. Collecting the three balls together, I placed them over to the bunch. To my astonishment, the Molecule's took the form of a very familiar looking villain. "Yes! I am complete!" As he laughed maniacally, he looked down at me and stopped. "Magnificent Molecule Man," I said with a frown. "I wondered what happened to you. Did the Mutant finally catch up with you." He looked like he was going to blow himself up like an atomic bomb, but he cooled down. "No. I was doing a few, shall we say, 'searching for clues.'" "You mean snooping?" He glared at me, but he still nodded. "You see, I was wondering why Frightmare wanted to bring me and the Mutant back after your last visit to the comic book world, and what I found was...unspeakable."

The Magnificent Molecule Man had finally lost that loser the Mutant. But he had no time to relax. He had to find the League of Good Guys, tell him what he found and pray that they will let him be an ally...for a while. The Horrifyer, if that thing gets lose, there's no telling what power he will do! Suddenly, he saw him. A figure wearing a black hooded cloak, gloves, hat and boots. The hat hid his face, but Molecule Man could see a pair of orange eyes shining under the hat. "I know why the Mutant and Frightmare are working for you," he shouted. "I swear, if it's the last thing I do, Mister Fear, I won't let you hurt anymore people!" The figure, Mister Fear laughed. "Why do you insist on fighting us, Molecule Man? What I have in store is the only option for this world and the next." "No! What you will do will destroy everything! You have no idea about the power that will be unleashed!" Mister Fear laughed. His voice was ice. "Such bravado for a bunch of atoms. I thought you were different than the rest, but maybe not. You have served your purpose." "What?!" Three molecule balls burst out of Molecule Man's body and split into three directions. Mister Fear said, "If you're incomplete, you can't stabilize your form. That's your one weakness." In an instant, Molecule Man fell into a pile of atoms, unable to move. "Now go join Skipper. I believe Mutant and his friends already sent him to his own prison."

"And that's how I ended up here," he concluded. I looked up at him in suspicion. "Who is this Mister Fear? And what's a Horrifyer?" Molecule Man tapped his chin with his finger. "I believe that he might be the master mind behind all of this, and he's using Frightmare, the Mutant and his goons to create the Horrifyer. As for what it does, I have no idea. The blueprints were either incomplete or were deleted by Mister Fear." I still wasn't convinced. "And you're telling me this why? I thought you wanted to rule the world." He snarled, "Not if someone else is in my way! And besides...I hate being a henchman. Where's the fun in being someone who takes orders, when you can tell them?" He laughed a little, then he frowned. "And there's also the fact that you and I are in a life debt now. You saved my life, so I have to save yours. Blech!" "And why should I trust you with helping stop this evil plan?" "Because you wouldn't last long in this ice box without my help!" I looked down for a while and thought this over. As much as I hated it, Molecule Man was probably my only chance of getting out.

"Fine. But no tricks." He traced an X on his chest. "Cross my heart." As we traversed across the ice path, I had one last question for him. "Have you seen a girl?" He shook his head. "About my age, wears purple clothes, has a hat, sunglasses and a scarf hiding her face? Name is Ale?" Again he shook his head. "Sorry, haven't seen anything like that. Why?" "She's the reason why I was brought here, although, I can't tell if she's working for the Mutant, or against him. I mean, she did show me a few ways out of traps and led me to you." "Why can't you find her?" he asked. "She keeps disappearing. And I think I figured out how. She's a changeling like the Mutant." Molecule Man thought this over. "Very interesting. Well, she's not the Mutant in disguise, otherwise you'd be dead by now." "And Frightmare isn't her. He did say that if he finds me, he'll won't be merciful." He paused. "Do you think it's...Oh, no, not you!"

Chinchilla was standing on an ice berg above us with an army of penguins on each side of her. "Oh, goodie!" she sang. "We have new players! Warriors!" The penguins armed themselves with hockey pads, helmets, sticks and pucks. "Attack!"


	13. Chapter 13

The army of penguins charged at the two of us, and we realized that we were outnumbered. "Why is she here?!" shouted Molecule Man. Then he turned at me. "You!" I chuckled sheepishly as we began dodging a barrage of hockey pucks made of ice. "You brought her back! Didn't you?!" I ducked just in time to avoid being pelted by a snowball. "Can we-whoa!" I fell flat on my back just in time to avoid an icicle. "discuss this sometime other than now?" "Dance, you fools, dance!" Chinchilla laughed at us, along with her pet minks. "Grr," Molecule Man growled. "When I get out of this mess, I am so going to kill you for letting her...hey watch it!" I tossed an icicle at her, but almost ended up hitting him instead. "Sorry," I shouted. "Bad aim!" The old hag cackled once more as her penguin army continued to overwhelm us. "Any ideas, genius?" shouted Molecule Man as he punched a penguin, sending it flying. "No...wait. There! Above us!"

Up on the ceiling was a giant icicle, and from the looks of it, it looked long and sharp enough to puncture the floor. "Use your bola balls on that thing!" The Magnificent Molecule Man sputtered in outrage at my idea. "WHAT?! Are you crazy? The whole place could collapse!" "Exactly! But you can turn into atoms. Do the same to me and we might have a chance of getting out!" He kicked a penguin into the wall. "It's too risky! I don't want to see you get hurt!" "We're already getting hurt!" Suddenly, Chinchilla herself jumped down to our level and aimed her ice guns at us! "I'll take care of you myself!"

I yelped as she started to fire at us with icicles and snowballs. "I still don't like your idea, kid," shouted Molecule Man, but I retorted, "You got any other ideas, atom boy?" From the looks of his outraged face, it seemed like there was no idea. He took out one of his molecules and formed it into a sphere in his hands. "I know what you're doing!" shouted Chinchilla, firing at him. "I won't let you leave alive!" I watched in horror as he fell flat on his back and dropped his weapon. Then his attacker looked over at me. "You're next!"

I saw Molecule Man's atom bomb near me and sweat dripped down my face. "One chance," I groaned. Chinchilla opened fire and I ran over to the sphere. "No!" To her horror, I grabbed it and threw with all my might at the icicle, but I missed. "Hah! You're stuck now!" I grinned. "I wasn't aiming at it." The sphere bounced around a few walls, then flew straight...at her! "GAH!" She screamed as she was sent flying into the side of the giant icicle. There was a loud cracking sound then with a grin on my face, I laughed as the icicle fell down into the floor. Then, as I predicted, the floor began to crack, then crumble underneath us. "Now!" I shouted to Molecule Man. But before we could be atomized, the whole floor collapsed!


	14. Chapter 14

"So, how are the plans going?" the guest said to no one in particular. Frightmare looked over at him and snarled. "Listen, I know fully well that Skippy kid is out there right now pulling a few stunts with his new pal, Molecule Man, but that gives you no excuse to steal everything that I've worked so hard on!" "I didn't steal," the guest replied, drumming his fingers on a nearby table. "I simply lent it to you. All I did was take a few things back for my own plans." "And yet you tell me nothing of them!" A loud booming sound interrupted him. "Sounds like his friend is already here. I'll leave it to you." Frightmare snarled at him and his words. "Fine. I'll do it. But let me tell you something: Frightmare won't take orders from anyone, even if you are who you say you are!" The guest was gone. He was alone. "I hate it when he does that."

"What kind of plan was that?!" I coughed up cold water as I clung onto the surface of an ice island. Molecule Man pulled me out. "We got away okay? Can we just agree with that," I asked. I looked around. "Do you think she...?" A yellow boot floated down the stream. I picked it up, recognizing it as Chinchilla's. "Nope." said Molecule Man. "She's dead." I placed it in my bag. "Why did you put a really ugly boot in there?" I shrugged. "It might come in handy. You never know." He shook his head with a sigh. "Now, how do we get out of here?" I looked around and said, "That door seems out of place." I pointed to said door, a wooden one on the wall. "So, where do you think it leads?" Molecule Man asked. I shook my head. "I don't know." Well, it was the only way out. What choice did we have?

Opening the door, we found ourselves in a kitchen. "What?" I asked. I turned around to face the door...only to find a fridge. "Were we in a kitchen refrigerator this whole time?" "Not my problem," muttered Molecule Man. "And I'm not sticking around to fix that problem. I'm out of here." "WHAT?!" I was flabbergasted! "Why ditch me?!" "Hey, I only agreed to help just to get out of that ice box. But now that I'm free, I don't need you by my side now! The Mutant's your problem! Go play super hero with the League of Good Guys; I'm going after the real menace, Mister Fear. He's mine for tearing me apart!" I slapped him good and hard across his face. "And where do you expect me to find them?" I asked. He sighed, rubbing his red cheek. "Like I said. Not my problem. Why don't you just go get a drink of water and cool down?" He transformed into a cloud of molecules and flew threw the air vent.

I angrily slammed my fists against a table and choked a sob. I hate comics! I hate them! I was an idiot reading the one that brought me to this world! It's like Molecule Man said though, it's my problem. "HOW IS IT MY PROBLEM?!" I shouted to no one. Someone handed me a hankie. "Thanks," I muttered, wiping my eyes. Wait. Who gave me this? I spun around. No one was here. This place was seriously getting on my nerves. I sighed, pocketing the hankie. I walked out of the kitchen, and walked back into the halls of the Mutant's headquarters. That's when I heard fighting coming from one of the floors down the hall.

I rushed towards the sound, and caught sight of the Galloping Gazelle fighting Pinkie Flamingo. The Gazelle kicked the artist in the chest, but he recovered and grabbed the Gazelle's leg when he tried to kick him again. To my horror, he began erasing the leg! The super hero stumbled back and landed on his posterior, now worried as the grinning man approached him with his eraser finger tips. Suddenly, they both turned to face me when I shouted, "Catch, Gazelle!"


	15. Chapter 15

At first the Gazelle seemed confused as to what to do with this boot, until he noticed his missing leg. Placing the boot on, he quickly gave Pinky a good, violent kick and sent him flying out the window. Panting, he tossed the boot before he turned to me.

"Thanks kid. You saved my butt back there." He sat down and wiped sweat off his face. "Now, if you will be so kind, could you please draw my leg again?"

I was confused. "How can I do that?" I ask.

He pointed to the studio in front of us. "There. Pinky's brushes might do."

Grabbing a set of paint cans and brushes I quickly got to work of drawing the Gazelle's new leg. I have a photographic memory, so I know every detail of his body. While I was drawing he asked, "By the way, what happened to you? I lost trace of you after Molecule Man pushed me down the elevator shaft."

I looked at him and said, "I was tricked into freeing one of the Mutant's freaks, Chinchilla."

He looked surprised when I said that. "Chinchilla? But I thought she was in prison!"

I shook my head. "Wrong. Molecule Man somehow banished her into my comic book. Mutant freed her."

"Oh, great! Just what we need now!"

"She won't trouble us anymore," I said rapidly. "That boot you were wearing is proof of that."

The Gazelle looked at the discarded boot. "So she's dead? I didn't think you'd have it in you."

I will not lie, I did not like it that someone got killed even if she was evil. "No," I lied. "She did herself in when she caused an avalanche."

"Well, she was crazy," he said, smiling. "I think that leg's perfect." He stood up and tested out his newly drawn leg with a good kick to a wall. Well, it was a wall. Now it's not. "Good as new! I feel like playing soccer again!"

"We can do that after our little problem is done," I said. "I still haven't found Dina, Flo, or Ale."

He looked down at me and tilted his head in confusion. "Ale? Never heard of her."

"She's the one who brought me here. She's been leading me to all these locations. But no matter how many times I tried to catch her, she seems to slip from me! I don't know who she's working for, now that I think of it!"

"Sounds like she has super powers," he concluded. "What did she do?"

"Walk through walls," I stated, counting with my fingers. "Can out maneuver people, and shapeshifting. That's all I saw."

The Gazelle tapped his chin, all the while pacing the floor. "If we can find the rest of the team, we might be able to locate her and make her talk. Tell me, how old is she? What is she wearing?"

"About my age," I responded. "And she's wearing all purple. Purple coat, hat, sunglasses and a scarf wrapped around her face. She shouldn't be hard to find."

"With those powers," he said. "She might be. Here, take this." He handed me a ray gun almost similar to the one I lost earlier. "It has a boomerang affect. Should you lose it, it'll come right back."

"Cool," I commented. "So, what do we do now?"

"We'll split up to cover more ground," he stated. "I'll take the lower floors. You stay on the upper floors. Oh, and before I go, I found this." He handed me...a mask. A mask almost similar to Robin's. "I found it lying in the studio when Pinky found me. You can do whatever you want with it. Gotta zoom!" And with that, he took off at extreme speed to the lower floors.

"Well," I muttered, placing the mask in my pack. "Let's see what trouble we can get ourselves into."


End file.
